


The Story of Max

by ShuTodoroki



Series: WGP is for World Grand Prix [4]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Forests, Germany, M/M, Party, Racing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuTodoroki/pseuds/ShuTodoroki
Summary: Max Schnell's treks to the Black Forest to train to be a racer pay off, as he is discovered by racing team owner Magnus Radkappe. Although it's a long road to becoming a champion of the World Torque Champion League, Max is determined to be the pride of Germany with his crew chief, Otto Bonn.
Relationships: Max Schnell/Otto Bonn, Raoul ÇaRoule/Max Schnell
Series: WGP is for World Grand Prix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084037
Kudos: 1





	1. Production Sedan to Racer

Max Schnell grinned, feeling the air rush over his frame as he bounded over the landscape of the Black Forest outside of Stuttgart, Germany, his hometown. The lush greenery flew past him as he took turns with ease, having self taught drifting to himself.

He had always had a passion for racing ever since he saw World Torque Champion League on TV, but his parents wanted him to have a backup in case racing didn't work out for him. Racing was notoriously hit or miss; you either made it, or you didn't. 

So, of course, he went to college first, and came out with a degree in mechanical engineering, which would allow him to be an engineer. Fresh out of university, he got right to work, teaching himself different racing techniques from observing other racers and practice. 

Here he was, an avid amateur racer who would hopefully go on to compete in races, eventually working his way up to the World Torque Champion League, his dream. He would ensure that he finessed his technique to the point where he would be ready to compete.

His knowledge of mechanical engineering helped greatly when he had to teach himself how to race, since he knew the forces that came into play when he accelerated, braked, and took turns. Thus, he knew how he should drift and countersteer to ensure that he would remain in control on hairpin turns.

Of course, it was no substitute for an actual crew chief who could train him, but it was all he had at the moment. He was also a humble production sedan, a dark purple Mercedes-Benz C-Class W204, which meant that he didn't exactly have the highest racing performance.

These factors led him to still make some mistakes as he tore through the roads of the Black Forest, but he never let them discourage him. Once he thought that he was good enough, he could try out for the World Torque Champion League.

The good thing about that racing competition was that it put particular emphasis on power, hence "Torque" in its name. Sedans could be powerful as well, and his V6 engine was certainly giving him the power he needed to ascend the steep grades.

After a few hours, he stopped, having completed another lap around the Black Forest. He figured that he had kicked up enough dirt, and he was tired after spending the entire afternoon self training to be a racer. The sun was low on the horizon, peeking through the trees as he started his drive home.

 _Someday, I will be a racer in the World Torque Champion League._ He told himself.

* * *

It was like any other day for Max, and he made the trek to the back roads of the Black Forest to train. He assumed that he was alone as he kicked up dirt behind him, but he actually wasn't. Magnus Radkappe, a racing team owner, was on vacation in the town next to the Black Forest during the racing off season.

When Max passed by the town on his way to the Black Forest, Magnus had heard some locals talk about Max, who they had become familiar with and befriended, since Max patronized their businesses frequently while he was there. 

"There he goes again to practice his racing in the Black Forest." A local said to another in a cafe when Max passed by, who waved hello as he did so. 

"Yeah, but his dedication is definitely admirable. He said he's going to try and compete in amateur races when he thinks he's good enough." 

"Well, 'schnell' is in his name. He has to be fast." The local said, chuckling.

Magnus couldn't help but overhear over his can of oil, and a metaphorical light bulb lit up over his head. _I'll head to the Black Forest to see this racer they're talking about._ He resolved. He might have a potential racer on his tires that he could give a chance.

The gray Volkswagen Golf finished his can of oil quickly, and headed off to the Black Forest to observe Max's racing technique. He stopped at the entrance to the Black Forest where his view was the least obscured by the lush trees.

Certainly, Max was capable with what he had as he watched him tear through the Black Forest, but he would have to increase his racing performance if he wanted to have a chance, since his frame was not aerodynamic by any means.

Luckily, although his racing team wasn’t the biggest, he had the resources necessary to turn Max into a champion of the World Torque Champion League. He found himself impressed when Max drifted around tight turns in the dirt road, which he assumed was self taught.

Max was definitely bright, and if he was doing this well from self taught techniques, he would learn quickly under the crew chief he had in mind. He just had to approach Max when he was done with his training. 

Eventually, Max stopped to take a break when he looped around to where he started, and he saw Magnus waiting by the side of the road. He assumed that the Volkswagen was waiting to take a drive in the Black Forest, since the dirt road leading into it was quite narrow.

“Guten tag!” Max greeted. “I’m sorry if I was holding up the road.”

Magnus chuckled jovially, amused that Max thought that he wanted to use the road. “It’s fine. You look like a racer, from what you did out there.”

Max practically beamed at the compliment. “Danke schön! I’m an aspiring one; I practice here whenever I can. I appreciate the compliment, mein Herr.”

Magnus smiled in response. “Well, you may not be aspiring much longer. Rather, actually one.”

Max wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, and thought that Magnus was joking with him. “I beg your pardon?”

“You see, my name is Magnus Radkappe. I own a racing team, and I was hoping that you would be willing to race for it in the next World Torque Champion League competition. You definitely seem experienced.” Magnus explained.

Max’s jaw dropped from shock, before he quickly recovered. “Herr Radkappe, everything that I’ve done is self taught. I can’t compete out there with those who are more experienced and established. My name is Max Schnell, by the way.”

“Magnus is fine.” Magnus corrected, appreciating that Max was so polite and formal. “Sometimes it is good when your strategies are your own, and not from your crew chief. But I already have a crew chief in mind, if you accept, to help you prepare.”

"If I accept, I'll compete first thing in the World Torque Champion League." Max pointed out. Although it was his dream to compete in that racing series, he felt like he was unprepared, despite what Magnus was telling him.

"Trust me, with Otto Bonn's help, you will be more than ready, Max. Of course, with some adjustments to your frame as well, to make it more aerodynamic." 

Max was expecting that he would need to have a spoiler installed along with other things, so this came as no surprise to him. In fact, with his knowledge of engineering, maybe even he could have a say in the process. "In that case, I can't turn down an opportunity to fulfill my dream! Of course I accept, Magnus."

"Great! It's a good thing Otto lives nearby in Stuttgart. I assume that you live there too, since you train here regularly?" 

Max nodded. "I do. I can meet up with him tomorrow, if necessary." 

"Actually, I was thinking that I could arrange with a body shop in Stuttgart to do the racing modifications necessary before you start training with Otto, so you are immediately at your best." Magnus explained.

"Of course! I actually have ideas of my own since I have a degree in mechanical engineering, heh." Max told Magnus, to the racing team owner's excitement.

"You may be the most qualified racer I've taken under my wing! I look forward to hearing them." Magnus exclaimed, to which Max waived a tire dismissively.

"Well, it was a backup in case racing didn't work out. But it's useful when you're racing as well."

"I can only imagine. I'll email you the address of the body shop so we can meet there. Is that alright?"

Max nodded, and gave Magnus his email address to contact him with. They soon parted ways, and Max eagerly looked forward to his path to becoming a racer. He quickly made his way back home to Stuttgart, eager to tell his parents the news.

* * *

His parents were initially skeptical when he told them, and thought that he had fallen victim to a scam of sorts, until they looked up Magnus Radkappe and found out that he was, indeed, the owner of a racing team in the World Torque Champion League competition, and Otto Bonn was even mentioned as his crew chief.

Of course, they were excited for him, and he was now waiting at the body shop for Magnus to show up, having come up with a plan for how he would redesign himself to be a racer fit for the speedway. 

Magnus showed up shortly after he did, and waved when he came into Max's view. "Max! It's nice to see you again." 

Max waved back as Magnus pulled up in front of him. "It's nice to see you too! So, I've come up with a plan for how I'm going to increase my racing performance." 

"What is it?" Magnus inquired.

"Carbon fiber is light and strong, so using that would be best, a spoiler would reduce drag, and a V8 engine would increase horsepower." Max explained, gesturing with his rear tires to show that the German tricolor would wrap around on both sides.

Magnus nodded in agreement. Everything that Max listed sounded agreeable. "The forklifts in there can definitely do all of those things." 

"I also thought of another thing that doesn't pertain to racing performance, but the German flag on my roof and trunk would be a good paint job." Max suggested. 

"That also sounds good. The World Torque Champion League takes place all around Europe, so representing your German heritage is a great idea." 

"And that's all I could think of last night." Max admitted, laughing nervously.

"That's not a problem! I actually think all of the things you've thought of are good. Shall we head inside?" Magnus asked.

"It'd be good to get it done as soon as possible so I have more time to train." Max remarked, and they headed inside the body shop so the forklifts could get to work.

Several hours later, Max emerged from the body shop, a new car. He was now a Mercedes-Benz AMG C-Class W204 DTM, the racing version of his model that he converted himself into. The German flag design stuck out against the dark purple background made up of carbon fiber, and he had a new spoiler and engine.

Magnus looked pleased at the outcome of Max's vision for his racer redesign. Everything looked good on him, and with the new modifications, he was sure that Max would find racing a lot easier.

"How do I look, Magnus?" Max asked, having already seen himself in a mirror, but he wanted the Volkswagen's advice. 

"You look good! The paint job definitely radiates an air of confidence." Magnus answered.

"I'm glad that it does! It's funny that you say that because I feel more confident wearing it as well." Max stated.

"It's good that you feel confident! Having the stats for racing means nothing if you don't have the attitude to go with it. Since you're now ready, I was thinking maybe you could meet Otto at the entrance to the Black Forest tomorrow, since you're familiar with it and it's a good place to train." 

"I'll be there. I look forward to meeting my new crew chief!" 

"He's really experienced, and you'll probably enjoy the technicalities of racing as much as he does." Magnus said, chuckling.

Max laughed as well. "Maybe so! I'll see you later." 

"See you!" 

They parted ways, and Max looked forward to starting training the next day. With Otto Bonn's help, like Magnus said, he would do well at the World Torque Champion League. Maybe even win it.


	2. Training at Nürburgring

Max pulled up at the entrance to the Black Forest, glad to be back here to train. Except this time, he was lighter, and more aerodynamic. Taking turns would be easier for him. His parents didn't recognize him at first since the German tricolor was so prominent on his frame, but they liked it, and looked forward to watching him compete. 

Not more than a few minutes later, he saw a car in the distance appear, who was heading towards him. When the Audi TT got closer, Max recognized the car as Otto Bonn, from his research with his parents last night into Magnus Radkappe.

He waved with a tire in greeting, which Otto returned. "Guten morgen! Are you Herr Bonn?" Max asked, ensuring that he was correct in assuming the black Audi TT was indeed his new crew chief.

Otto nodded. "Indeed I am. And are you Herr Schnell?" He inquired in turn, though the racing spoiler was probably a dead giveaway that this was the racer Magnus told him about.

"Ja, but you can call me Max. I look forward to training under you! Magnus said that we both like the technicalities of racing." Max recalled.

“In that case, you can call me Otto.” Otto replied, a slight smile on his hood. “And I heard that from him. You’re an engineer, right? That will be useful.”

“Well, I have a degree in mechanical engineering. I’ve never actually worked as one.” Max said humbly. “It’s definitely useful though; I take into account drag, friction, acceleration, and other forces while I’m racing to optimize my racing performance.”

“Just from you listing those terms, I know that we will get along.” Otto joked, laughing. “I’m glad to work with someone who has such a logistic minded approach to racing.”

“Likewise! We can talk about how I can improve my racing in complex terms.” Max agreed. 

“Indeed. Since you’re familiar with the roads of the Black Forest already, how about a few warm up laps? It’d be useful for me to be able to assess what we can spend our time working on before the start of the World Torque Champion League.”

“But the World Torque Champion League takes place on paved racing circuits.” Max pointed out, slightly confused. He glanced at the depths of the Black Forest. He was accustomed to steep grades and uneven terrain, but racing circuits didn’t have either of those.

“Ja, but Magnus and I thought that it would be good for you to get used to racing in your new frame on a familiar circuit, since you are lighter and have more horsepower now. After that, then we can travel to Nürburgring so you can practice on an actual racing circuit.” Otto explained, glad that his racer was so invested in his training.

“Nürburgring!?!” Max exclaimed, surprised. That was a very big racing circuit, and all of the professional racers raced on it during the World Torque Champion League. He could use it?

Otto laughed, amused at Max's enthusiasm. That was always good. "Yes, but that'll be in a few days. It's the off season for racing, so the race track is empty. We can use it."

"I can't believe that I'll be racing on that track. I know it from watching races, though. I look forward to training on it!" Max said excitedly.

"Well, we can focus on the Black Forest for now, then we can go to Nürburgring to shape you up to be a champion. How does that sound?" Otto asked.

"Of course! You said a few laps around the Black Forest?" Max confirmed.

Otto nodded. "Ja! Are you up for it?" He teased, wanting to give Max some motivation. Well, it wasn't like the Mercedes needed it anyway, as he had a determined smirk on his hood.

"Are you kidding me?" Max replied, before he shot off into the Black Forest, not warning Otto. Otto smirked, quickly pursuing Max before he lost track of him. "That's unfair. You started without me!" He called out.

"If you can't catch up, that means I'm doing well!" Max quipped, flying past the trees along the dirt road. He definitely felt lighter and he had more power, along with there being less drag on his frame. He had definitely made the right decisions for his new racer design. 

Otto could see that Max was doing well, as he took the turns gracefully through drifting; a few slip ups here and there that he noted, but nothing that made it easy for him to keep up. However, he still managed to follow Max, and after a few laps they neared the entrance of the Black Forest again. "Alright! I think that's enough for the time being."

Max stopped when he heard Otto, and he turned around to look at his crew chief. "So? How did I do?" 

"Well! Of course, I expected that you would do well since you're so familiar with this road. You were definitely fast and agile. For a few of the turns you seemed a bit unsure, but I think that our time would be better spent at Nürburgring, don't you?" 

"I can't wait to race on the track that the World Torque Champion League uses! Besides, it'll be kind of a clean slate since I haven't raced on it before. Only seen it." Max stated.

Otto nodded in agreement. "Exactly. I'm sure Magnus could arrange for us to travel to Nürburgring in two days. You can rest on the day in between." 

"Danke schön for agreeing to train me! I'll learn a lot under you."

"I might learn a little bit from you as well, from your expertise." Otto replied, knowing that Max had a lot of knowledge that he could implement in his racing. 

Max just smiled humbly in response, knowing that since now he had a crew chief, he was on his way to competing in the World Torque Champion League. It would be a long drive there, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Max and Otto had traveled to the town of Nürburg, about three and a half hours away from Stuttgart for training, where the famous Nürburgring motorsports complex was located. As Otto said, it was off season for racing, so the track was deserted at the moment. Perfect for Max to train with Otto.

Nürburgring was _huge,_ and the fact that it was a motorsports complex meant that it took some time for Max and Otto to find the actual race track they were looking for. There was also no one around to ask either.

It was distinguished in that it had two race tracks: GP-Strecke, the shorter circuit that was used for the World Torque Champion League events and other major racing events, and Nordschleife which was longer and used for amateur racing. 

Max and Otto eventually arrived at GP-Strecke, and Max gazed on in awe that he was actually here. He was going to practice on the race track that he grew up watching other racers race on. It was almost surreal.

He must've been visibly showing his amazement as he heard an amused chuckle come from Otto. "Excited to be here?" He inquired, looking over at Max with a slight smile.

"Definitely!" Max replied. "I've only dreamed of ever racing here. Now it's reality." 

"Well, now you're here! What do you say to around ten laps to start? To familiarize yourself with the track? I'll follow behind you to see what we can work on, so you'll be the best racer on the starting grid for the real thing."

Max didn't hesitate to nod in agreement, excited to be racing on an actual race track. "That sounds good to me!" 

They both headed to the start line, and Otto started the countdown. "Three, two, one, go!" 

They both shot off, and Max utilizing his new V8 engine to its fullest potential, which allowed him to take the lead over Otto. He quickly approached a right hairpin turn, and turned his front tires to the right in anticipation. The timing was off, though; a bit too early. This caused him to turn a bit too sharply, and he had to correct as he whipped around the sharp bend.

Otto caught up in that moment, knowing what had happened. He expected some mistakes, though. Max's racing was self taught. However, they still had plenty of time to work on the mistakes made so that Max would traverse the circuit seamlessly by the end of their training.

He took similar sharp bends in the race track a bit better as he tried to learn from his previous mistake, but Otto could still tell that Max was unsure as he drifted around turns. If he could streamline his racing lines, he would be golden by the time the real race came around.

They took several more laps around the race track, Max still managing to stay ahead of Otto throughout, but Otto didn't have to work particularly hard like how he did in the Black Forest to keep up. He knew that some of Max's performance also stemmed from the track being new, and he was a bit unsure of himself. Time to change that.

"Alright, we're starting our tenth lap. Take a break after that?" Otto called out from behind Max.

"Sounds good to me!" Max replied. They finished a final lap around GP-Strecke, before stopping a little bit past the finish line along with Otto. "So, how was I?" He quickly asked, eager to know what he could improve on. 

"Good for the first time on a new race track! However, you seemed unsure of yourself on the turns. Your racing lines weren't clean and I saw you swerve a little bit." Otto pointed out.

"Ah, yeah." Max replied, looking a bit sheepish. "I suppose I'm just trying to get used to the new circuit. I turned a bit too early, and I'm just kind of unsure of how I can take the turns the most cleanly." 

"Sometimes, if you overthink it, it makes it harder to drift around turns. The feeling is supposed to be freeing because it reduces friction between your tires and the road." Otto explained. "You looked a lot more relaxed when we raced in the Black Forest. Racing is supposed to be fun; make it that way!" 

Max smiled. "I'll try to next time. I probably also turned a little bit too sharply, so I skidded instead of drifting at first. I got the hang of it with each lap, but I probably still need a lot of practice." 

"It's a very sharp turn. Don't beat yourself up over it. Just take it less sharply next time. Speaking of which, are you up for another round of laps?" Otto asked, revving his engine as he looked at Max with a playful smirk.

"I don't know; are you?" Max replied teasingly, returning the smirk.

Otto just laughed and shot off before Max could react, getting a kick out of the racer's shocked reaction. It also gave him some motivation, though it's not like Max needed it anyway. Still, it was fun to watch Max scramble to speed up to catch up.

"Unfair! You didn't warn me!" Max protested.

"You're such a good racer, you could win even with me having a head start!" Otto justified, taking the opportunity since he was in front of Max at the moment to show him how to take the first hairpin turn correctly. He turned his front tires sharply, but not to the point that he would skid.

He then let his tail lose traction so he drifted around the turn, and then countersteered to regain traction and remain in control of the drift. The result was a very smooth turn, in which he lost very little speed. He came out the other side of the hairpin turn still in the lead, which motivated Max to try and mimic what Otto did.

The hairpin turn approached him soon after, and he turned his front tires the same way Otto did, allowing his tail to slip and then countersteering to take control of the drift. He definitely felt more free going around the turn this time, and Otto saw this too.

“Good job, Max!” He complimented, to which Max grinned. 

He knew that with the progress he had already made, he was on his way to being ready by the time the World Torque Champion League came around. Any remaining nervousness he had would melt away, since he knew that he would be well prepared by then.


	3. The First Race

The several months of training at Nürburgring with Otto flew by quickly, as the duo had fun talking about nerdy things like how he could improve his drag coefficient with the ground, or how he could take turns perfectly so he lost the least amount of velocity. 

Max learned quickly, and by the time that his first race was less than a month away, he was well prepared. However, that didn't stop him from feeling nervous when the day finally came. He waited anxiously in his pit along pit row, as his pitties behind him got everything ready so that when he needed a tire change he would be in and out in a matter of seconds.

Otto noticed this, and he looked concerned. "Are you alright, Max?" He inquired. He knew that Max was a bit nervous, but he wanted to ensure that it was nothing else. 

"It's just that it's my first race, and there are no other rookies here. I'm racing against professionals. I mean…it's the World Torque Champion League." Max explained, failing to find better words to express how he was feeling.

"But this was your dream, right?" Otto pointed out, giving an amused chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that Max was stressed, and stress did a racer no good. You had to be light and relaxed on your tires if you wanted to win.

"Ja, but I wanted to work my way up. A year ago I'd still be practicing by myself in the Black Forest." Max stated.

"Well, it's a good thing that Magnus discovered you. You've already proven yourself ready through our training on this same exact track. If I didn't think that you'd be ready, I would've waited until next racing season." Otto reassured, bumping Max playfully with a tire.

Max smiled a bit at that. "You're right. I've worked hard for the past several months for this moment. I'm prepared to take the professionals on, and to prove that I'm a force to be reckoned with." 

"Besides, you've been very consistent in beating me throughout our training. Just pretend when you go out there that it's like any other day. Just you and me. It's important that you keep that confident attitude you have on the circuit." 

"Right. Staying relaxed, yet focused, will help me on the hairpin turns." Max recalled.

Otto nodded, proud that Max had remembered his advice. "Exactly. And don't forget that there's no shame in pitting when you need to."

"Of course. And you'll be in contact through my radio, right?" Max confirmed.

"Ja. I'll give you pointers throughout the race so you can be your very best during the race." Otto affirmed.

"Danke. I'll need all the help I can get." It was reassuring that he'd get constant advice from Otto, in case he messed something up that jeopardized his chances of winning. Though he wasn't exactly pressured to win because it was his first race, that was always the goal.

Otto shook his hood, waving a tire dismissively. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Max. I doubt that you need that much help, from what I've seen during our training."

"Even if that's the case, having help is better than having none. From your training and continued help, I'll win my first race." Max then paused, thinking of something. "The competition will be no competition." He asserted, trying to be more confident.

"That's the spirit!" Otto said, holding out his tire for a tire five. "You sound ready to take the competition on." 

In that moment, he heard the announcer come on calling the racers to the starting line, and Max quickly gave Otto a tire five, waving goodbye. "I'll hear from you when the race starts!" He called out, starting to drive away to the race track.

"You bet!" Otto replied, as Max took his position amongst the other racers at Nürburgring. The view ahead of him was familiar, yet unfamiliar; the track and the hairpin turn visible in the distance was familiar, but the fact that he was surrounded by racers he had never met before was definitely unfamiliar. 

Although he felt a bit of nervousness creep up on him again, he quickly put on a confident air. He said the competition would be no competition, and that's what would be the case. Besides, wearing the German tricolor also gave him additional confidence. He would be the pride of Germany, starting with this race.

The green light soon came on, and Max floored it along with the other racers. He went over the layout of the track quickly in his mind as he tried to pass as many racers as he could on the straight section of track, which was the calm before the storm for him. 

The right hairpin turn was soon upon him, but he recalled how it felt to take that turn correctly and he whipped around the turn without losing too much velocity, which immediately allowed him to pass another racer who made an egregious mistake in that moment. 

However, he couldn't let his guard down, since he still had a ways to go if he wanted to finish the race in first. He could pass the less experienced racers in the lower places, but once he reached the top ten, it would be a struggle to move up.

“You’re doing well so far, Max! Keep it up!” Otto encouraged through his radio.

“Danke!” Otto replied, happy that he was doing well so far. 

He continued passing some of the slower racers until he reached the top ten, not even halfway through the race. However, it was harder to pass the racers in the top ten because they were the most experienced, and probably had the most powerful engines.

Though his V8 engine was nothing to scoff at, he knew that the other racers were probably more powerful, and he couldn’t win through sheer power alone. He became slightly frustrated as he stalled in fifth place, finding it hard to pass his fellow racers to victory.

They slowed down as much as he did on the turns, and sped up like he did on the straight sections of track. There was nothing that he knew that they didn’t, and he would end up finishing in fifth if he didn’t think of something else that he could use.

Luckily, Otto had an idea of what to do. “Don’t be too stressed by your lack of progress. Not pushing yourself too hard is actually the key to winning the race.”

“What do you mean, Otto?” Max inquired as he took another turn, unsure as to what Otto was talking about. How would he make any progress if he held back?

Otto was silent for a while as he analyzed the way that the other racers were racing, and he soon had a game plan that would hopefully give Max a better chance of victory. “How about you pit so I can talk to you in person? It’d be easier to explain that way, and you’re due for a pit anyway because the race is halfway done.”

“Alright.” Max agreed, heading towards the pits once he had finished the lap that he was on. He stopped in front of Otto, and his pitties got right to work once he stopped, changing his tires and topping him up with fuel. 

“The racers in front of you are using up all of their stamina to stay ahead. I predict that by the last ten laps they will start to fall behind. When that happens, you will easily be able to overtake them to victory.” Otto explained.

“I haven’t been using too much power to stay in fifth place though, right?” Max asked, afraid that another racer could use that opportunity to overtake him as well. 

Otto shook his hood. “No, though it’s a delicate balance between holding back too much and falling behind so much that you can’t recover, and pushing yourself too hard so that you fall behind near the end of the race. If you continue racing the same way, you’ll be golden.”

“But then I push myself when the racers ahead of me start to fall behind, right?”

Otto nodded. “Right. As you said, the competition will be no competition. You’ve got this.”

“The competition will be no competition!” Max repeated, quite liking that phrase as his pitties finished up. He floored it out of the pits, quickly trying to make up the ground he had lost by pitting. 

He had fallen to tenth place, but that wasn’t bad considering that he was still in the top ten after pitting, a feat that he would have to thank his pitties for later. With half of the race still left to go, he had plenty of time to catch up. 

After a few laps, he had managed to retake his peak position of fifth place, and he settled in that position for the time being, remembering Otto’s advice. At some point, it would become easier to pass the racers who were in front of him, and since he was conserving his energy he would be able to floor it to victory.

As Otto predicted, the fourth place racer started to fall behind by the time the last ten laps came around, and he took the opportunity to pass that racer, putting him in fourth. However, he wanted a podium finish at least, and he tried to pass the third place racer but failed. 

“Be patient, Max. If you push yourself too hard now, you won’t get first place.” Otto advised.

“With five laps left to go, they’ll start falling behind?” 

“Ja. I’ll tell you when to push your engine.”

Soon enough, the third place racer was visibly starting to slow down, and Max knew that it was time. “Now’s the time, Max. Take the pole position.” Otto confirmed.

Max quickly gunned his engine, quickly passing the third place racer and putting him in third. The second place racer was slowing down as well from gunning his engine for so long, and Max passed him as well. The first place racer, however, was not slowing down. Not at all.

Max tried to accelerate further, but he wasn’t closing the distance quickly enough as he entered the final lap. Wisely, he decided to hold back and try to defend his second place title, which was already quite an accomplishment for his first race.

He successfully stayed ahead of another racer who was using the same strategy of overtaking the leaders in the final laps, and he passed the checkered flag in second place. He let out a sigh of relief after he finished the race, even though he didn’t get the idyllic prospect of first place. Second place was already a strong debut, and he got a spot on the podium in his first race!

Otto and his pitties cheered for him as he entered the pits, and he smiled triumphantly. “Second place! I’m so proud of you, Max.” Otto said with a grin.

“Danke schön! I can’t believe I did so well at my first race.” Max remarked.

“Well, I can! You were very prepared. With this debut, you have a very good chance at winning this competition! With seven races left to go, you only need to consistently do well.”

“I’m glad that I might win my first Torque League cup in my debut season!” Max exclaimed, excited by his performance at Nürburgring.

They then heard an announcer come on the Nürburgring PA, calling the top three racers to the podium. “You’re on. Enjoy celebrating your victory!” Otto told Max, holding up a tire for a tire five.

Max tire fived Otto, grinning. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said, before turning around to head towards the winners’ podium. He still couldn’t believe that he won, but he knew that with Otto’s help, he might just win the World Torque Champion League.


	4. The Black Forest, Revisited

And he did. Many, in fact. Max was on top of the world several years later; having won a number of Torque League cups ever since his debut in the World Torque Champion League. He was a household name in Germany, and he was glad that he could bring his home country so much pride when he competed around Europe.

He wore his racing number of four proudly when he raced, and he was also thankful that he could meet fellow racers and befriend them, like the French rally car Raoul CaRoule when a rally race was held in the Black Forest. 

Rallies were initially foreign to him before he was convinced to participate in some by Raoul, and he actually found that he liked racing on dirt more, though he supposed that it made sense considering he trained on the dirt roads of the Black Forest for such a long time.

Knowledge of engineering was his secret to being so successful as opposed to his fellow racers, and was key to him winning more races at Motorheimring than any other World Torque Champion League car in history.

However, although he loved to race, resting up at home in Stuttgart was what he always looked forward to during the off season, because he was away from his family during the racing season. Also, he could have the energy he needed to keep up his endurance on the race track that he was known for when he was able to relax. 

He had only been home for about a week when someone called, and he saw that it was Otto. He picked up by rolling onto the pedal, happy to talk to his crew chief. “Hallo, Otto! How are you?”

“Doing well! You?” Otto replied, sounding excited about something.

“Fine! Enjoying my break. You sound excited. What’s up?” Max inquired, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“Ha! Do I really? Well, I suppose I should just say it. You know about the World Grand Prix Sir Miles Axlerod is planning to promote his new fuel, right?”

Max was speechless for a moment, before becoming excited as well. “…He invited me to compete!?!” 

“Ja! To represent Germany in the competition! By the way, Raoul CaRoule will be competing in it as well, along with his crew chief!”

“I’m glad to race with him again! We’re both very capable and it’s sure to be an interesting competition, inviting all of the greatest racing champions of the world to compete together. I’m flattered that he thinks I’m the greatest racer in Germany.” 

Otto gave an amused chuckle. “Well, you are, and that striking German tricolor definitely caught his eye! I’m sorry that you couldn’t enjoy your break for longer, but I think this is a great opportunity for you and I.”

“It definitely is! Besides, I think a week is enough time to rest my tires. And Sir Axlerod gave us time before the competition to prepare, right?”

“Ja, we have exactly a month before the first race in Tokyo. They’ll be holding a welcome party the night before.” Otto confirmed.

Max was definitely looking forward to that party. Although the after parties of his races were nice, the party for such a high profile event would probably be the best one he’s attended. “That’ll be a good opportunity to catch up with Raoul and Bruno, and hopefully meet other racers. Japan sounds fun! I’ve never been. Only around Europe.”

“Me neither! It’ll be a new experience for the both of us.” Otto agreed.

“It definitely will be!” Max replied, before he realized something. Although he had only rested for a week, it might not be a bad idea to train some more before the start of the World Grand Prix, so that he would do well in the racing competition. “Do you think that I should train during the month we have before the World Grand Prix?”

Otto was silent for a while as he thought about it. “To be honest, I’m not sure. You’re very capable on the race track. Maybe we might want to touch up on dirt, though, since the World Grand Prix race tracks have dirt sections to make it fair for all of the racers. It’s your decision, though.”

“There’s no such thing as being overprepared, so I think some racing on dirt would be good, in case I’ve become rusty over the years since I’ve been racing on purely asphalt. Well, except for one or two rally races Raoul convinced me to compete in.” Max said with a light chuckle.

“What about the Black Forest, where it all started? It’s been awhile since you’ve trained there.” Otto suggested.

Max immediately liked the idea. Not just because of nostalgia, but also because it was a genuinely challenging course on the dirt. If he trained there, he’d be ready when it was time to head to Tokyo. “Sounds like a plan! I’ll meet you at the entrance tomorrow morning, around 10?” 

“Ja! I’ll be there! I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Likewise. Tschüss!”

“Tschüss!”

Max reversed off of the pedal to hang up, excited to train with Otto again, especially in the Black Forest which he was familiar with. Just like with the World Torque Champion League, he would do well, with Otto’s help.

* * *

Max basked in the nostalgia of the trek to the Black Forest, the whole experience feeling familiar as he drove out of Stuttgart to the village nearby. They had prided themselves as being where the great Max Schnell first trained, but they weren't wrong. 

He said hi to the locals like he always did; just because he was famous now didn't mean that he was any different from the Max from several years ago that was an amateur racer. Well, besides having multiple Torque League cups from around Europe.

The lush greenery of the Black Forest soon became visible as he pulled up at the entrance to the forest, waiting for Otto to arrive. It seemed like it was only yesterday since he had met the Audi TT, but over the time they had known each other they had become best friends, and the duo was definitely a force to be reckoned with on the race track.

Soon, Otto showed up around five minutes later, on time. Max had just arrived early in case so Otto wouldn't have to wait. He saw Otto nearing where he was and he waved hello, to which Otto returned when he saw that Max was there. 

Otto looked a bit sheepish, under the impression that Max had been waiting for a long time. "Guten morgen, Max! I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." 

"Guten morgen! And I didn't wait that long. I arrived not too long ago myself. Five minutes at most. I just didn't want to keep you waiting if you came early." 

"Well, it was you who ended up waiting instead, unfortunately. At least you didn't wait that long. You ready for some warm up laps around the Black Forest?" Otto inquired, figuring that they should get right to training if they wanted to be at their best by the time they were due to be in Tokyo. 

Of course, the answer to that question would never be no. Max was ready, and eager to prove that Sir Axlerod made the right choice in choosing him to represent Germany in the World Grand Prix. "Of course I am! Are you?" Max replied, a determined smirk on his hood.

"Ha! You know I am." Otto retorted. "Though it's been awhile since I've raced on this track. You have an advantage because this same track is used for rally races that you competed in. It's been more recent for you." 

"Ja, but that was several months ago, and it doesn't matter because Raoul always won those rally races!" Max said, laughing. "I'd say I'm probably on the same level with you in terms of familiarity and experience with the track now." He added.

"Well, we'll see about that." Otto replied, and they were off in no time, bounding over the bumps in the dirt road and traversing the hairpin turns that many racers struggled with, especially on dirt because dirt had less traction.

Max had no trouble staying ahead of Otto, now a seasoned racer, but Otto could tell that Max had gotten a bit rusty with taking turns on dirt, since he was so familiar with asphalt. Nothing that they couldn't fix in the month they had, though. 

They did a few more laps, and Otto noticed with his seasoned eyes that Max got better with each lap. However, Max would have the best chances of winning the World Grand Prix if he consistently did well on all types of terrain, whether it was asphalt or dirt, right from the beginning. 

"Alright, I think that's enough!" Otto called out, and the two of them stopped as they looped back around to the entrance of the Black Forest. 

"So? Am I rusty or still doing well on dirt?" Max inquired, wanting to know what he could improve on. 

"Doing well, definitely! You stayed ahead of me the entire time. But not doing as well as you could be doing, if that makes sense." Otto answered, thinking about how they could fix the minor flaws in Max's technique to ensure that he remained in control when he drifted around turns, and didn't lose too much velocity.

Max nodded, knowing that there was work to be done. That was good, though. He came here to perfect his racing, and that's what he was going to do. "Ja, I understand. I felt a bit unsure on the turns as well. That's probably expected though since I haven't raced here in awhile. What can I improve on?" 

"Turning on dirt is different than turning on asphalt. There's less friction on dirt so you have to turn a bit harder, but stay in control of the drift as well. It's a delicate balance between the two." Otto explained.

"Right. I think I know what you're talking about. Can we go again?" Max asked, thinking of what Otto just explained and how he would apply it this time around to race with better technique that would put him ahead of the competition.

"Ja, let's see you take those turns better this time." Otto knew characteristically Max's tires wavered as he drifted when he wasn't taking the turn as well as he could, so he would be looking for that to see if there was any improvement. 

They started again, and Otto could see as they approached the first hairpin turn surrounded by trees that Max was approaching it with more confidence, and took it more gracefully without losing much velocity and staying in control of the drift so that his tires didn't waver much from his racing lines. 

Max was a fast learner, and that was definitely a key factor in his success at the World Torque Champion League events. Otto smiled as they did a few more laps, and he saw improvement because he had to work even harder than he already was to keep up. Max would definitely be ready by the time they traveled to Tokyo. 

"You're doing better! Great job!" Otto called out, which put a smile on Max's hood.

If he was doing better already, he would definitely excel in the World Grand Prix. He would show the world what he could do as Germany's racer, and win the World Grand Prix. Sir Axlerod chose him for a reason, and he was planning to put in all the work so he could get the reward.


	5. The World Grand Prix Party

Max could barely sleep on the plane because he was so excited to arrive in Tokyo. The only things he knew about Japan were from TV, but he knew that it wasn’t the same as being there in real life. He assumed that would be confirmed when they disembarked from the plane. 

That was definitely true, as his first glimpse of Japan was Tokyo Haneda Airport, where he was suddenly thrust into an extremely urban environment. Cars were everywhere, and he had to dodge many cars on his way to immigration with Otto.

Stuttgart was a large city, yes, but even in the airport there weren’t this many cars. He could only think that he’d see more of the metropolis Tokyo really was once he made his way out of the airport to the World Grand Prix welcome party.

He was right, as he quickly made it out of immigration and saw the lights of Tokyo in the distance past the swarm of reporters who were congregated around the international arrivals exit. They were probably waiting for all of the World Grand Prix racers flying in, but Otto had told him that there would be a red carpet before the party.

The party was the main event for him at the moment, so he figured that he’d answer questions at the red carpet. That way, it wouldn’t take too much time to get to the party and enjoy it. He pushed through with Otto, and they were soon on the road leading to the city center from the airport, where the party was.

The tall skyscrapers he saw quickly became closer, and he was soon in the midst of them as he passed by numerous cars on the brightly lit roads, just as the sun was starting to set. Tokyo was probably the largest city he’s been, and he would’ve gotten lost in the labyrinth of roads if he wasn’t following Otto.

“The party was in a converted art museum, right?” Max asked, unsure of where he was going amidst the neon signs that he wasn’t accustomed to.

“Ja, it should be further up the road in a park. Sir Axlerod ensured that it wasn’t too far from the airport since more of the racers are arriving the day of the party.” Otto replied, glancing at one of the road signs to ensure that they were going the right direction. 

“It’s good that you know where you’re going, because I don’t.” Max admitted, laughing a bit as he looked around as well.

Otto laughed as well. He felt the same way; if he hadn’t studied the directions the day before, he would’ve been lost as well. Even if he forgot, he was pretty sure that if he asked one of the locals they’d know where the Tokyo National Art Center was. “It’s definitely a lot more busy than Stuttgart, isn’t it?”

Max nodded eagerly. “Definitely. I assume the party’s going to be the same way as well.” He hoped that he could find Raoul and Bruno in the crowd of cars that’d be attending.

The urban atmosphere was slowly left behind them as they approached the park the art museum was situated in, and they took a turnoff from the main road after seeing a sign for the art museum. They marveled at the glass faced structure, which looked like it was floating on the surface of the lake.

After crossing a bridge linking the main road and the art museum, they soon saw the red carpet, flashes of white from camera flashes sticking out against the dark sky. Max grinned as he pulled up to talk to some of the reporters from behind a barrier, before he could head inside to enjoy the party that looked to be in full swing already.

The reporters immediately congregated around him when they saw that he had arrived. "Max Schnell! How do you feel about being able to compete in the World Grand Prix?"

"I'm very grateful! I hope to win, of course, but competing against my fellow racers is enough. I'm glad that Sir Axlerod thinks that I'm the right car to represent Germany in this competition."

"Do you like Japan so far?" 

"Ja, it's definitely more urban than my hometown of Stuttgart, which is already a pretty big city in itself. I like it so far, and hope to experience more of it during the party tonight."

"How does carbon fiber help you race? It's been said that you're the most strategic of the racers, technique wise." 

"Well, it keeps me light so I can take turns with ease, but it's not just the carbon fiber that makes me a great racer." Max pointed at Otto who was next to him with a tire. "My crew chief, Otto, has taught me a lot of what I know about racing." 

Otto smiled, happy that Max pointed out him as being a major source of his success. He wasn't used to being the center of attention, but it was nice. "Some of that was self taught in the Black Forest, though. Give yourself some credit." 

Max smiled back. "Of course." He said, before he looked back at the party. He felt that he had answered enough questions, and he wanted to head inside, where he could relax. "Danke for all of the questions, but we'll be heading inside." 

With that, the two drove inside the building, and they immediately looked around in awe. They didn't even register their picture being taken by the reporters stationed at the entrance. Multicolored lights were set up to keep the atmosphere lively, and the World Grand Prix logo was projected onto a pillar while J-pop played from the speakers.

"Wow. This party looks like it took a lot of work to plan. It's amazing!" Max remarked, very impressed.

"Ja! Sir Axlerod told me that the Japanese racer, Shu Todoroki, planned the whole thing with his crew chief." Otto revealed.

"We'll have to thank him then if we see him! I can't imagine all that work to rent the place and put up all of the decorations. Especially that sushi bar." Max replied, pointing at it with a tire. "It looks like a pretty big spread! It's wrapped around the whole pillar!"

"Did you want some? You just had dinner on the plane." Otto pointed out, laughing.

Max rolled his eyes, but Otto had a point. "You're right. Maybe later." 

They headed towards the spiral ramp, looking around some more as they descended to the ground floor. There were also multiple elevators if they didn't want to drive. "I haven't seen Raoul and Bruno yet. Maybe they haven't arrived?" Otto suggested.

"Maybe. Different flights come in at different times. It's unfortunate, though. With this many cars here, it might be hard to find them when they do arrive." Max said, as they reached the ground floor. 

"Ja, though they'd probably come from the spiral ramp we just descended, right?" 

Max nodded. "I'd think so, since there's only one entrance to the party." Then, as if on cue a few minutes later, he saw Raoul and Bruno descending the same spiral ramp he and Otto did not too long ago. It was easy to identify Raoul from the French tricolor design and Global Rally Car logo prominent in his paint job.

He quickly called out Raoul's name to ensure that the French rally car would see him and Otto. "Hey, Raoul! Over here!" 

Raoul looked down, and saw Max calling for him, waving with a tire as he was joined by his own crew chief, Otto Bonn. He quickly descended the rest of the way to greet them.

“Max! Otto! How have you two been?” Raoul asked, giving Max a tire five in greeting. France and Germany, being neighboring countries, frequently had rally races near the border, and Strasbourg and Stuttgart weren’t that far from each other, so their paths crossed a lot.

“It’s a pleasure to see you both again.” Bruno added, smiling.

“We’ve been doing well. Can you believe this party?” Max gestured around at the art sculptures and light displays surrounding them for emphasis.

“I know, right?” Raoul exclaimed. “Must’ve taken a lot of work.”

“I heard that Shu Todoroki, the Japanese racer, planned this entire thing with his crew chief.” Otto told Raoul.

“Oh? Then we will have to thank him.” Bruno said. It wasn’t publicized, but he assumed that Sir Miles Axlerod would announce it at some point.

“Ja, we will too. We haven’t seen him around yet, though. We just arrived as well.” Max explained.

“Well, we will probably see him at some point since it’s a huge press and publicity event as well. They’ll want to see all of us in one place.” Raoul stated, laughing lightly.

Max laughed as well. “You’re probably right.”

“Hm…I’ve only seen the mezzanine. Should we explore the rest of the party?” Raoul suggested.

“I think that Sir Miles Axlerod is only going to make opening remarks in a few hours, so sure! That’s a great idea.” Max agreed.

“Bruno? Otto?” Raoul inquired, only to see their crew chiefs engaged in a pretty spirited conversation about their past racing careers.

“We’d better leave them to their conversation.” Max advised, as he gave a slight smile in amusement.

Raoul looked back at Max when he saw that their crew chiefs were busy. “I agree. So, where did you want to go first?”

“Well, I heard that they have a pretty good spread of food and drinks on the mezzanine.” Max recalled, as his gaze shifted to the sushi bar up on the mezzanine.

“Where I just came from. Great.” Raoul said, deadpanning, before laughing it off. “I’m kidding. I could go for some food; plane food isn’t the best.”

“I second that. Let’s go!”

The two racers headed back up the ramp, intending to enjoy the party while they were there.

* * *

Raoul and Max hung out on the ground floor with their drinks from the bar, having enjoyed some sushi. They decided to spend the rest of the time catching up, until they heard someone approaching them. They looked up, and saw that it was Shu Todoroki.

Shu bowed politely as he approached the two racers. “Good evening, CaRoule-san and Schnell-san. I hope you both are enjoying the party?”

Raoul nodded, smiling. “We have! Thank you for planning it, monsieur Todoroki.”

“It must have been a lot of work.” Max added.

“Indeed it was, but the reward is worth it in the end.” Shu replied.

“I’ll say. I mean, the stage, the light displays, the catering.” Raoul was truly impressed with how much work the Japanese racer put into the party. This probably wasn’t something that was done in a month. More like a few months.

“I just wanted to represent Japan well to the world, since it’s such a high profile event. I also had help from my crew chief, so it wasn’t that bad. This is my first time competing internationally, so I am quite excited.” Shu explained.

“I’m sure that you’ll enjoy it. Visiting different countries is always fun. Max and I have done so during our European rallies.” Raoul said, to which Max agreed by nodding.

“Are rallies different from races?” Shu inquired. He had heard the term, but he was unfamiliar with rallies.

Max nodded. “The tracks are usually made of dirt, which means that they are uneven and handle differently than asphalt.”

“So the terrain is much more rugged than a traditional racing circuit?” Shu asked.

“Oui. You have to be agile and light on your tires if you want to win. It is not just speed. If you go too fast, you will lose control on the bumps in the dirt road.” Raoul explained.

“The dirt sections in each of the tracks will be best for us, since we’re at a speed disadvantage.” Max stated.

“I will probably not do so well on those sections." Shu admitted.

"Well, all of us have a disadvantage at some point during each of the three circuits, so it becomes fair." Raoul replied.

Shu nodded in agreement. "That is true."

Suddenly, a voice came on the PA. "Ladies and gentlecars, Sir Miles Axlerod!" Miles pulled up, and drove under the water feature, which was turned off when he went under it.

"Ah, he must be doing our introductions." Max surmised.

"We'd better get over there so we can come up when it's our turn." Shu suggested.

The three headed over to the main stage, just as Miles started speaking. "It is my absolute honor to introduce to you the competitors in the first-ever World Grand Prix. From Brazil. Number eight: Carla Veloso!"

Max waited until it was time for his introduction, after Raoul. He was the last racer to be introduced, but he didn't mind because the racers were being crammed onto the stage for a photo shoot, and at least he wouldn't have a car on his right side that way.

"Last but not least, from Germany, number four: Max Schnell!" Miles announced.

Max grinned as he made his way to the stage, driving under the water feature to park next to the Range Rover. He hadn't met the oil baron during the party, but he seemed like a jovial car. "Danke schön, Sir Axlerod! I'm thankful that you invited me to compete in your competition." 

"The pleasure is all mine! With your winning streak in the World Torque Champion League, who else would be better to represent Germany?" 

Max laughed, giving a humble smile. "Well, I had humble beginnings. Ten years ago, I'd still be practicing in the Black Forest with whatever I was able to teach myself."

"Of course. We all start from somewhere; I wasn't always an oil baron, though I like to think I was." Miles said, which evoked laughter from the crowd. 

"It'd definitely be nice if we were all born successful, but there's always importance in hard work. I'll do my best in the World Grand Prix." Max asserted. 

Miles smiled at that. "Indeed! Good luck in the race tomorrow."

"Danke!" Max thanked, driving off stage to where the other racers were on another stage for the photo shoot. He parked next to Raoul as he thought about his career. It had only been a couple of years since he was discovered, and he was now competing in the World Grand Prix.

Although he felt the pressure to represent Germany well in the high profile event, he'd approach the competition with the same coolness he applied to the World Torque Champion League events. He had trained for this, and he would do well.

The competition would be no competition.


End file.
